City of Golden Emeralds
by Calliope Phantom
Summary: Imagine if Fiyero hadn't been in Glinda's chapel that day... What if it was Glinda herself, aching to be with her love again.


At the carriage, Glinda had settled in and made a little nest for herself and Elphaba. She waited, but the driver was not.

"She'll be here soon," she assured the impatient man.

Then, there as Elphie, at last, she came strolling down the paved stones. Her thin torso stuck out under her black cape.

"You're here," she said. "The driver is eager to push off."

She opened the door for the green woman. But Elphaba did not move.

"Well c'mon," Glinda urged.

"I'm not going back to Crage Hall with you, Glinda. I've come to say my goodbyes. I will not be part of _her_ school, any longer."

"No," Glinda cried. "I won't let you! I need you! Nessarose needs you! Elphie, no!"

"They will not have to look for me. I'm going under."

"Under where?"

"That would be telling," Elphaba said. "No need for me to lie to you is there? I haven't decided… So I don't have to lie."

"Elphie, please. Get in," Glinda cried. The driver was getting pissy now. He yelled at Elphaba to shove off.

"You'll be alright," Elphaba said. She put her face against Glinda's and kissed her. "Hold out, if you can," she murmured, kissing her again. "Hold out, my love."

The driver slapped the reins and the horses began to move. Glinda stuck her head out the window to see Elphie. Even with the green hue of her skin she blended in with the crowd well. And soon she was nowhere. Glinda pulled her head back into the cab, tears blinding her vision. Elphaba didn't cry, of course. But the pain in her heart was real. And the sting in Glinda's heart was present too.

* * *

The sky was a diamond blue and puffy white clouds began to enter the emerald city. It looked as if they would soon drop everything they owned on the big city.

Glinda walked through the streets, a pink cloak covering her golden locks. She walked into the chapel silently. She had come to meet a writer who was writing something involving her. Not making a sound, Glinda walked about the chapel watching the people pray. She did not want to draw attention to herself, so she moved back to one of the more private oratories and chapels.

The only one not occupied was her oratory. She felt a little unnerved looking at a picture of herself. Just then a peculiar shadow caught her eye. Its head was bowed in prayer. She looked hard at the figure. There was a green sheen about the figure.

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba moved quickly, pulling a hood over her face and walking out of the oratory. Glinda chased after her, heels hurting her feet. But she kept a decent pace.

She moved out of the chapel entirely and walked down an alleyway. Her black cloak made her appear, almost, as a phantom. Glinda moved as fast as she could reaching for Elphaba. She caught the green woman's wrist.

Elphie turned to Glinda, but didn't speak. They stared at each other. Glinda's hand twitched. She wanted to slap her. She had every right to… but she didn't. Instead her hand came up slowly, carefully like Elphaba would disappear, become the phantom she appeared to be.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered touching her face.

Elphaba continued not to talk. But Glinda could see her eyes. There was relief, and love… and fear. Slowly a green hand touched Glinda's. Elphaba, though strong, could no resist the woman she loved and hadn't seen for a long while.

"Hello Glinda," Elphaba murmured leaning her head into the good witches hand.

Glinda placed her other hand behind Elphaba's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Elphaba gently pushed Glinda's against the wall of the alley, just as it began to rain. The good witch pulled her love closer and her cloak tighter.

Pulling away from Glinda as delicately as she could she said, "Come."

The green woman pulled the golden girls hand. Together they traveled down the cobbled streets, careful to avoid any water. For Elphaba's sake.

Walking down another alleyway, it smelled of wet garbage and rusty metal. A cat hid underneath a trash can lid, trying to avoid the water. Elphaba looked to see that on one was there and tapped a brick in the wall. A piece of the wall moved aside and the two women walked through.

They walked up a round flight of steps. At the top of the steps, there was a small room. One half of the room was a small kitchen and tub. In the other half there was a fireplace and in the corner by a large window was a bed. Glinda looked up at the rafters and saw a small light grey cat. It meowed.

Elphaba quickly placed wood in the fireplace and lit a match. She held her hand out for Glinda's cloak. She then placed her own coat and Glinda's by the warm fire to dry. It was silent, except for the occasional crack of the flames or the small kitty meowing.

"I've missed you," Glinda finally said absently playing with a piece of wallpaper.

"I've missed you too," Elphaba whispered.

Glinda got up enough courage and walked to Elphaba. She placed both her hands on Elphaba's face. Dark eyes met light ones.

"Why did y—" Glinda didn't finish her sentence she choked back her cries. A tear rolled down her cheek.

A soft, green silk handkerchief wiped the tear away. Elphaba dropped the handkerchief and placed both of her hands on Glinda's face and kissed her.

The passion was evident the second their lips touched. Glinda opened her mouth to Elphaba's probing tongue. The blonde woman sucked playfully on her lovers tongue. Elphaba's hands moved down Glinda's corseted torso. She found the laces in the back and began to untie them.

Once the laces were undone slender fingers ran up Glinda's spine, sending a wave of electricity through Glinda. Elphaba tossed the corset to the floor and pulled Glinda towards the bed. The good witch fell on the bed taking the green woman with her. Elphie kissed Glinda's breasts tenderly, reveling in the feeling of her golden lover.

"Elphie," Glinda groaned as Elphaba kissed her lips again.

Glinda wanted to feel her lover. She wanted to feel smooth emerald skin against her own creamy white skin. She pushed Elphie over so she could be on top and quickly began to take of the green woman's clothes.

Where ever her hands went her lips followed. Elphaba gasped where lips met her skin. She had longed to feel this from Glinda. I was a fool to think I could live without her, she thought as Glinda took off the last article of clothing. Elphie pushed Glinda back over playfully, they both giggled slightly.

Elphaba laid her head on Glinda's chest, her black hair spilling over onto Glinda's breasts. They lay there for a few moments. Glinda's fingers were knotted in her lover's silky dark hair. Elphaba then took a pink nipple into her mouth and ran her teeth over it gently. The golden woman arched her back into the touch. She pleaded for more. Emerald hands pushed her gently back on the bed so she could continue her explorations. Glinda moaned in protest but was quickly silent when Elphaba's mouth found the other nipple.

Lips moved to lower territory that would soon need its soft caresses. They kissed Glinda's taut stomach and her tongue traced the outline of her muscles. Glinda was growing wild with need. She wanted… No _needed_ Elphaba's hands everywhere.

"Oh… Elphaba… I need…" she couldn't even finish her sentence her breath was so ragged.

Elphie, no longer denying her lover, dipped her tongue into Glinda's sex. She started slowly at first, trying to put a name to the unbelievable taste – she finally decided on ambrosia. But Glinda's bucking hips pushing against her mouth made her move more earnestly. Her tongue traveled over every crevice and tasted everything. She sucked her clit hard almost bringing Glinda to orgasm. But she stopped just before.

Glinda was about to protest when she felt a slight pain between her legs. Elphaba was a little frightened. Had she known Glinda had never been _touched_ she would have been gentler.

"Glinda I'm so—" Glinda covered Elphie's lips with her fingers.

"It's alright…" she took a few breaths. "I'm just glad you were the one to have it."

Elphaba kissed her fingers then her lips. Slowly, so as not to cause too much discomfort to Glinda, she pumped her fingers in and out. At first Glinda's hips were stiff, the pain causing her body to tense. But it was soon over and her hips moved in perfect sync with Elphaba's hand, as if they had done this many times before.

Her arms wrapped around the emerald woman's neck as the pleasure grew more intense. She could feel strong muscles sliding and working over the bone of her lovers' smooth back. This caused a surge of electricity to course through her body and she knew her climax was coming.

Painted nails dug into jade skin as her muscles contracted over the hand inside her body. Elphaba's movements slowed as she felt Glinda's orgasm. Just the feeling of her insides tightening around her hand and the wetness increasing caused her own release.

Glinda screamed Elphaba's name as the last wave crashed over her. Her back eased down onto the bed as she tried to catch her breath. Elphaba stayed inside for a few moments longer then pulled out of her. Glinda lay her head on Elphie's chest, their breathing hardly slowing.

Once Glinda's breathing had slowed some she took a dark green nipple in her mouth. Elphie made no protest she just enjoyed the feeling of Glinda's tongue. Her fingers massaged and moved their way down to Elphaba's sex. She parted the folds delicately and moved one finger through every crevice.

"Glinda… don't tease me," Elphaba's sentence came out in gasps.

"You're right my love," Glinda said placing two fingers inside her. Elphaba made a slight noise when she felt the pain, but motioned for Glinda to keep going.

She moved tantalizingly slow. She wanted to make sure the pain was gone before she moved any faster. She also wanted to know Elphaba's innermost secrets.

"Faster… please," Elphaba pleaded.

Glinda placed more fingers inside of her just as she began to move faster.

Their bodies fit so perfectly. Like they were for each other and each other alone. And they were so opposite each other. Emerald skin against white skin, ebony hair mixed with golden hair, brown eyes met blue ones. Yet such a perfect fit.

Elphaba's hips bucked harder and harder against Glinda's hand. One hand dug into the strong back of her lover, the other gripping the sheets. Glinda went a little deeper, then a little deeper, and then muscles contracted around her hand and her hand met a fiery liquid that came from deep within Elphaba.

"Glinda," Elphie screamed as the waves crashed over and over again.

It seemed together they fell over that great precipice together. But only Elphaba kept falling. She went down, down, down and felt the falling in her stomach. Glinda pulled Elphaba's body against her own. She breathed quietly in her ear.

"You're not going anywhere Elphaba Thropp. You're mine," Glinda said.

Elphaba laid her head just below Glinda's breasts. Their sweat mingled together and the sheets stuck to their tired bodies. The smell of Glinda's perfume all riled up by sex combined with the rain left a heady aroma in the small apartment. Glinda combed her hand through Elphaba's silky locks absentmindedly. Elphaba hugged Glinda's body to her, never wanting to let go.

Light emerald lips kissed their way up to light pink ones. "I love you," Glinda whispered.

Elphaba thought she would be frightened by those words. But seconds before Glinda said them she was worried she wouldn't.

"I love you too," Elphaba was able to say to her love.

Together they fell asleep, their legs intertwined.

Elphaba hadn't been able to sleep the entire night. She awoke just as the moon was making its descent into the horizon.

She watched Glinda sleep. Her golden hair was strewed across the pillow. Her perfect breasts moved up and down slowly as she breathed.

"You're so perfect little one… So beautiful," the emerald woman whispered stroking Glinda's hair. "I can't leave you again. But I can't leave my obligations either… Oh! It's too dangerous for you to be around me Glinda… I won't lose you!"

A single tear rolled down Elphaba's jade cheek and fell on Glinda's. She let the tear burn her skin for a moment or two before she wiped it away with the sheets. She lay down beside Glinda and buried her face in Glinda's golden hair. Elphie memorized the smell. Lavender and honey.

"I love you Glinda. And I'll do anything to keep it," Elphaba said just before she closed her eyes and buried her face in those golden locks.


End file.
